Nuit d'hiver
by Nicolina
Summary: Duo receuille un sans abris...Couple: 21 update partie2: deuxième et dernière partie
1. Partie 1

Nuit d'hiver  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 2+1  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, lime, POV de Duo  
  
Disclamers: Faut vraiment que je vous rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas à moi?  
  
Duo: Oui, faut que tu le dise.  
  
Nicolina: C'est pas juste.  
  
Duo: Rien n'est juste.  
  
Nicolina: Ca je le sais. Bon bah! Ils sont pas à moi, c'est une certitude.  
  
Genre: Romance et tristesse.  
  
Petit mot: Voilà encore une histoire sur nos G-boys. Il y aura sûrement deux ou trois parties. Je n'ai pas encore décidé mais il y en aura deux, c'est une certitude. Je sais que j'ai encore des fics en cour mais ça fait un moment que je voulais faire celle-là. Donc voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous! ^_________^  
  
  
  
Partie 1 :  
  
Ouhhhhh! Il fait pas chaud. C'est rare d'avoir des temps comme ça, mais après tout nous sommes en hiver. Il est normal qu'il fasse froid mais là, c'est quand même pas les grandes chaleurs. D'après la météo, les températures ne devraient pas être aussi basse. Ce n'est pas un temps à sortir. Y'a que les fous pour sortir par un temps pareil.  
  
Bien sur, je suis sorti. C'est vrai, je suis fou mais j'en avais besoin. Je ne voulais pas rester chez moi. Encore seul. Les fêtes sont passées. J'ai vu quelques amis mais je reste quand même seul. Je me promène, regardant les vitrines, toujours décorées des dernières fêtes. On voit des petits pères Noël dans les trois quarts des vitrines.  
  
Bientôt, tout ça sera terminé, ils rangeront tout. Je marche un peu sans but. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je vais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'y vais. Je traverse toute la ville, croise toutes sortes de personnes. Je n'avais jamais regardé tout ça.  
  
Je vais dans une ruelle. Ce n'est peut-être pas prudent, surtout en pleine nuit mais je m'en fiche. Je marche doucement, faisant attention à tout ce qui m'entoure quand j'entends quelque chose. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de savoir. Je regarde autour de moi. J'essai de me guider par le bruit. Je m'approche d'une benne à ordure.  
  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'aperçois qu'il y a quelqu'un. Pris par surprise, je me recule. Voyant que la personne ne bouge pas, je me rapproche. Je me demande ce qu'il a?  
  
-Eh! Ca va? Demandai-je.  
  
Pas de réponse. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur pour voir son visage. Il est recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il relève la tête. Bon sang! Il est jeune. Il doit avoir mon âge. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? J'approche une main vers lui mais il se recule. Aurait-il peur?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal, lui dis-je.  
  
Toujours pas de réponse. Il ferme les yeux puis tombe sur le côté.  
  
-Merde.  
  
Je le prends par les épaules et le secoue. Pas de réponse. Je vérifie s'il respire en prenant son pouls. Ouf! Il est vivant. Je mets ma main sur sa joue. Il est gelé. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Si je le laisse ici, il ne passera pas la nuit. Je ne peux pas le laisser ici. Sans attendre plus, je le soulève et le prends dans mes bras. Je l'emmène chez moi. J'espère qu'il tiendra jusque là.  
  
********  
  
Arrivé chez moi, je dépose le jeune homme sur mon lit. D'après ce que je vois, il n'a pas dut avoir la vie facile pour finir dans la rue. Quelqu'un de si jeune. Ca ne devrait pas ce voir ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de voir à quoi il ressemblait. En pleine nuit, ce n'est pas facile de voir.  
  
Il a l'air d'être étranger. Japonais, je dirais mais je n'en suis pas sur. Je lui demanderais quand il se réveillera. En attendant, il faut que je m'occupe de lui. Je ne l'ai pas emmené à l'hôpital, tout simplement parce que je suis infirmier. Je sais très bien comment m'en occuper et je suis un peu près sur qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié vu sa situation de finir à l'hôpital.  
  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bains. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour le réchauffer. J'ouvre le robinet et laisse couler l'eau. Espérons qu'il ne m'en veuille pas de l'avoir déshabillé mais c'est pour la bonne cause et puis j'ai l'habitude. De toute façon, ça ne lui feras pas de mal d'en prendre un. A mon avis, ça doit faire un moment qu'il n'a pas dut en prendre.  
  
Je demande comment il a pu finir là-dedans. Je commence à le déshabiller. Il a un beau visage, fin. Il a des cheveux noir corbeau en bataille. Ils doivent toujours être en bataille même si on les peigne. J'enlève tous ses vêtements sauf son boxer. Je le laisse deux minutes pour vérifier que l'eau est à bonne température. Je me demande pourquoi je fais ça? Ma volonté d'aider les autres qui prend le dessus.  
  
Après avoir juger que la température du bain est correcte. Je retourne chercher le garçon. Je le prends dans mes bras. Je crois que je vais quand même lui laisser son boxer. Il reprendra une douche quand il sera sur pied. Je suis quand même gêné et pourtant j'ai l'habitude. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, avec lui, je ne peux pas. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi.  
  
Je le mets dans la baignoire. Il a le visage paisible. Je vois son torse qui se soulève et qui se baisse, preuve qu'il est toujours en vie. Je trouve qu'il a un visage d'ange malgré la saleté. Je prends un gant et mets du savon sur celui-ci. Je commence à le frotter. Espérons qu'il aille un peu mieux et que ça lui fera du bien.  
  
Je m'arrête et l'observe un peu plus. Je prends du shampooing et commence à lui laver les cheveux. Je le rince en faisant attention de ne pas lui mettre de l'eau dans les yeux. Une fois finies, j'essai de le soulever de la baignoire. Heureusement que je n'ai pas peur de me mouiller parce que là ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de ne pas le faire. Je l'assis par terre et commence à le sécher. Ce n'est pas simple. Il faut que je veille à ne pas le laisser tomber.  
  
Une fois fait, je le réinstalle sur le lit et commence à l'habiller. Ca non plus, ce n'est pas facile. Je lui mets seulement un pantalon et le met sous les couvertures. J'espère qu'il va bientôt se réveiller. En attendant, j'espère qu'il profite bien de son sommeil.  
  
Qu'elle journée ! Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerais comme ça. Dire que je croyais rentrer tout seul. Je vais dans la cuisine et je me prépare un café. Une fois le café prêt, je vais dans le salon et allume la télévision. C'est quand même triste de voir les gens comme ça. On ne peut même pas les aider. Ca ne devrais plus exister une détresse pareille. J'aurais put au moins l'aider. Je regarde la télé pendant un bon moment puis, je m'endors devant.  
  
********  
  
Je me réveil. J'ai mal au cou. Qu'elle idée de s'endormir dans le fauteuil ? C'est pas très bon. Je vais avoir des courbatures partout. En plus, j'ai oublié d'éteindre la télé. Ca ne m'arrive pas souvent de m'endormir devant. Bon ! Je devrais aller voir mon invité. Je me lève du fauteuil. C'est dur après avoir dormi mais il le faut. Je me dirige vers ma chambre. J'ouvre la porte doucement pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.  
  
J'entre et m'approche du lit. Il dort encore. Son souffle est régulier. Ca a dut lui faire du bien de dormir et d'être au chaud. Puis, je le vois qui ouvre un ?il, puis deux. Je suis scotché. Il a des yeux magnifiques. Yeux bleus colbats. Vraiment magnifique. Je n'avais jamais vu un regard aussi intense. On dirait deux lacs glacés. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait avoir une expression pareille dans les yeux. En fait, il n'en a aucune, c'est vraiment étrange. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à lire quelque chose dans ses yeux.  
  
Aucune peur. Rien. Ni de souffrance, ni de malaise. Le néant. C'est une énigme. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer une personne pareille.  
  
-Alors, on se réveille, lui dis-je.  
  
Il ne me répond pas et me toise du regard. Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. On dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose. Il se relève pour se mettre en position assise. Je m'assis sur le lit, près de lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'aime pas le contact même s'il ne le montre pas.  
  
-Ca va ? Repris-je.  
  
Aucune réponse. Eh ben ! Il est pas très bavard.  
  
-Tu ne me comprend pas ?  
  
-Baka. [1]  
  
-Gneuh ? Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
-Ca veut dire idiot.  
  
Super conversation. Je me fais traiter d'idiot. Bonjour la reconnaissance.  
  
-Où sont mes vêtements ? Me demande l'inconnu.  
  
-Au lavage. Je peux savoir ton nom ?  
  
Aucune réponse. Je me demande s'il sait aligner plus de cinq mots à la suite ?  
  
-Bon ! Moi, je m'appelle Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Heero Yuy.  
  
Il m'a quand même répondu. J'ai cru que je n'allais pas savoir son nom. C'est dur de le faire parler. Je comprend qu'il soit méfiant mais quand même là c'est trop.  
  
-Je peux te poser une question ?  
  
-C'est pas ce que tu viens de faire ? [2]  
  
-C'est vrai. Alors ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas avoir le choix.  
  
-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais dans la rue ?  
  
Silence. Un silence pesant. Je le vois qui baisse les yeux. J'ai bien envie de le prendre dans mes bras mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur. A ce que je constate, il a un peu de mal avec les contacts proches. Autant ne pas le brusquer.  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ? Me demande t-il.  
  
-Disons que tu aurais put mourir hier soir si tu étais resté dehors et je voudrais savoir comment on peut finir si bas.  
  
-Je n'ai pas choisi de vivre comme ça.  
  
Une voix dure et froide. A croire que d'être dans la rue, ça l'a rendu froid. Il est pas facile à dérider. Je sais très bien qu'il va partir mais j'aimerais bien l'aider, tout en espérant qu'il l'accepte ce qui à mon avis et une mission très difficile. Mais, c'est un challenge à relever. Je ne suis pas infirmier pour rien. J'aime aider les gens et je veux absolument l'aider. Je crois que je ne devrais pas être plus curieux. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me dire grand chose. Dommage, il a l'air vraiment intéressant comme garçon.  
  
-Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Lui demandai-je.  
  
Il a l'air d'hésiter mais finalement accepte. Je crois que la faim lui tiraille les entrailles. Il m'aura au moins dit oui une fois. Je le vois qui commence à se lever mais je le retiens de la main.  
  
-Reste là, je t'apporte quelque chose. Tu n'es pas encore remis.  
  
Il ne réplique pas et se remet confortablement dans les draps. Je me lève du lit et part dans la cuisine. Je commence à ouvrir les placards. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il aime. Je lui prépare une pizza, je suis sur qu'il va aimer. Eh oui! C'est mon côté américain qui veut ça. J'adore les pizzas et les hamburgers. Je mets la pizza dans le four et commence à préparer un plateau.  
  
Moi aussi, je commence à avoir faim. Il est midi mais je vais quand même attendre qu'il ait fini. J'entends le ding du four et je sors la pizza. Je coupe des parts et en pose une dans l'assiette. Je prends le plateau et l'emmène dans la chambre.  
  
-Je t'ai fait de la pizza. J'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Il acquiesce. Je pose le plateau sur ses genoux.  
  
-Au fait, tu veux quoi à boire? J'ai un peu de tout. Coca, jus d'orange, bière.  
  
-De l'eau, ça suffira, me coupe t-il.  
  
-Très bien, je vais te chercher ça.  
  
Je ressors de la chambre et retourne dans la cuisine. Il n'est toujours pas bavard. Au moins, il ne s'est pas encore enfui, c'est bon signe. Arrivé dans la cuisine, je prends une bouteille d'eau. De retour dans la chambre, je le vois qui mange. Doucement mais avec une certaine impatience, tout de même.  
  
Ca doit faire un moment qu'il n'a pas mangé à sa faim. Je trouve ça mignon à voir. Au moins, il mange de bon c?ur.  
  
-Tu aimes?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Ca doit faire longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé, je me trompe?  
  
-Ca fait trois jours mais j'ai l'habitude.  
  
Trois jours? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu aussi longtemps. Il est vraiment costaud et pourtant il n'en a pas l'air. Il est vraiment très courageux.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après? Lui demandai-je.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je vais retourner dans la rue.  
  
-Tu sais, il existe des centres d'hébergements pour les sans-abri.  
  
-Je sais mais j'ai eu ma dose des centres.  
  
-En plein hiver, ça aide.  
  
-Oui, mais je ne veux pas y aller. Je n'aime pas être redevable à quelqu'un. Je peux me débrouiller.  
  
-T'appelle ça te débrouiller? Tu aurais put mourir hier, si je n'avais pas été là. Si ce genre de chose se reproduit, il n'y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour t'aider comme je l'ai fait.  
  
-Je ne t'ai rien demandé. T'aurais dut me laisser dans la rue.  
  
Il est vraiment borné. Comment faire avec un mec pareil ? Il ne veut pas d'aide. De toute façon, jamais, je ne l'aurais laissé dans la rue. Ca aurait été renier ma profession.  
  
-Jamais, je ne t'aurais laissé. J'ai toujours aidé les gens, c'est pas avec toi que ça changeras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'es? Un prêtre?  
  
-Non, je suis infirmier.  
  
-Je comprend. Quoi qu'il en soit, que tu m'aides maintenant ne change rien. Je vais retourner dans la rue et ce sera comme avant.  
  
Je baisse la tête. Ca, je le sais très bien. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas l'aider un peu plus.  
  
-Si tu veux, tu peut rester ici, le temps que tu retombe sur tes pieds.  
  
-Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ? Je ne te suis même pas reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait. Et puis, on ne se connaît pas.  
  
-Je sais mais c'est dans ma nature d'aider les gens et je l'en serais voulu de ne pas te l'avoir proposé.  
  
-Tu ne devrais pas te prendre la tête pour moi. Je n'en vaut pas la peine.  
  
-Moi, je pense que tout le monde en vaut la peine, y compris toi. Tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Bon! Je vais aller voir si tes vêtements sont secs.  
  
Je me lève, toujours la tête basse. C'est très étrange, la réaction que j'ai avec lui. Pourquoi, ne veut-il pas qu'on l'aide? Je vais dans la buanderie. Je prends ces vêtements. Il n'y a que son Pull et son tee-shirt qui étaient en bon état, le reste étaient troués.  
  
Je rentre à nouveau dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers mon armoire et en sort un pantalon. Etant donné qu'on fait la même taille, je pense que mes pantalons devrait lui allait. Je dépose ses affaires sur mon lit ainsi qu'un pantalon à moi  
  
-Tiens, tes vêtements sont là.  
  
-Le pantalon n'est pas à moi.  
  
-Je sais, c'est à moi mais je te le donne.  
  
-Je ne peux pas accepter.  
  
-Accepte s'il te plait. J'espère que le pantalon t'iras. Le tien était vraiment trop usé pour que tu le reporte.  
  
Tout en disant cela, je regarde par la fenêtre. Il ne neige pas mais il fait toujours aussi froid. Je me retourne et le vois qui s'est déjà habillé.  
  
-Je vois que le pantalon te vas, tant mieux.  
  
Je lui souris tout en lui disant ses mots. Je le regarde plus attentivement. Il est vraiment beau, y'a pas à dire.  
  
-Attend, il manque quelque chose.  
  
-Quoi? Me demande t-il.  
  
Je farfouille dans mon armoire et en sort une veste. Elle est parfaite pour l'hiver. Comme ça, il aura chaud. Je lui sors aussi des gants que je ne mets plus mais qui sont encore bon pour l'hiver. Je m'approche de lui et le sens qui recule. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je lui met la veste sur les épaules et lui donne les gants en main.  
  
-Je ne peux pas. C'est trop, me dit-il.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu ressorte dans la rue sans être un minimum couvert.  
  
Quand je m'entend, j'ai l'impression d'entendre une mère avec son enfant. Si seulement, il avait accepté de rester mais bon, je ne peux pas le forcer.  
  
-Mais, la veste?  
  
-Elle te vas mieux qu'à moi. Elle fait ressortir tes yeux.  
  
Je le vois qui veut répliquer.  
  
-Ne discute pas. C'est de bon c?ur que je te les donne.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Il me sourit. C'est un mini sourire mais il me sourit quand même. Ca fait chaud au c?ur.  
  
-Je crois que je vais y aller, me dit-il. Je vais beaucoup mieux grâce à toi.  
  
-Je constate que je ne peux pas te retenir.  
  
-Je te remercie pour le repas et pour les vêtements. Tu es le premier qui me montre de la sympathie.  
  
-Ce n'est rien et puis ça m'a fait plaisir. C'est pas souvent que j'ai de la compagnie.  
  
Il sort de la chambre et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il commence à l'ouvrir.  
  
-Attend! Lui dis-je.  
  
Il se retourne et je lui tend de l'argent que j'avais pris dans ma chambre.  
  
-Tiens, comme ça tu pourras t'acheter à manger. Je ne veux pas de refus.  
  
-Merci.  
  
Je lui souris. Il se rapproche de moi. Je suis un peu surpris et ma surprise ne s'arrête pas là. Il approche son visage et m'embrasse. Je suis complètement déstabilisé. Je pensais pas qu'il ferait ça. C'est un doux baiser, lèvres contre lèvres. Il s'éloigne de moi et part, sans que j'ai put réagir.  
  
Je repris mes esprits et là je m'aperçois que je n'aurais pas dut le laisser partir. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose et maintenant j'en suis sur. Mais, c'est trop tard. Il est partit. Je sens quelque chose d'humide rouler sur mes joues. Des larmes?  
  
Owari  
  
[1] Ca commence bien.  
  
[2] Heero qui essais de faire de l'humour, c'est pas commun.  
  
Voilà la fin de cette histoire. Ca vous a plu? Normalement, je compte faire une suite. Dite-moi si vous la voulez. Pour me le dire, c'est simple, envoyez-moi une petite review, siouplait. Merchi. Nicolina. ^________^ 


	2. Partie 2

Nuit d'hiver  
  
Auteur: Nicolina  
  
Couple: 2+1  
  
Avertissement: UA, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, POV de Heero, lime (Pas vraiment détaillée)  
  
Disclamers: Faut vraiment que je vous rappelle qu'ils ne sont pas à moi?  
  
Duo: Oui, faut que tu le dise.  
  
Nicolina: C'est pas juste.  
  
Duo: Rien n'est juste.  
  
Nicolina: Ca je le sais. Bon bah! Ils sont pas à moi, c'est une certitude.  
  
Genre: Romance et tristesse.  
  
Petit mot: Suite à l'engouement générale, je fais la suite. Voilà enfin la suite de cette histoire. Comme je suis un peu bloquée pour histoire d'un amour selon Duo Maxwell, j'avance mes autres fics. Surtout celle de HP mais je continue celle de GW. Je vais sûrement me mettre à la suite de Tu m'as trahi, en attendant de me débloquer pour HADM. Je compte tout terminer. Je n'aime pas laisser tout en plan.  
  
Désolé si je ne vous réponds pas personnellement mais je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps. Ca m'est déjà arrivé de mettre plus de temps à répondre aux reviews que de faire ma fic.  
  
Alors, je vous remercie beaucoup pour toute vos reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que vous aimerez cette suite. Merci au 14 reviewers qui m'ont laissé un message.  
  
Cette suite est pour Cora. Merci encore pour la discussion et de m'avoir écouté.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous! ^_________^  
  
Partie 2 :  
  
J'ai froid mais c'est supportable. Il fait encore plus froid que d'habitude. Heureusement que j'ai une veste. Une veste que l'on m'a donné. C'est la première fois que l'on me fait un cadeau. Et lui, il ne m'en a pas fait qu'un. Il est vraiment généreux. Il m'a proposé de rester chez lui. Je me demande pourquoi il a fait ça étant donné qu'il ne me connaissait pas.  
  
De toute façon, maintenant, je ne le reverrais plus. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait en sortant de chez lui. Je l'ai embrassé pour le remercier. Il ne m'a pas repoussé mais il ne m'a pas répondu non plus. Sûrement était- il trop choqué. Je le comprends. C'était un bien maigre cadeau en comparaison de ce qu'il a fait pour moi.  
  
J'aurais put mourir et il m'a recueilli. Il m'a donné à manger, des vêtements, de l'argent et je n'ai put lui offrir que ce baiser. Il a été vraiment généreux. Il n'était pas obligé de faire ça surtout qu'au début, je ne lui étais pas reconnaissant.  
  
Je marche dans les rues. Je ne sais pas où je vais et je m'en fiche. Je n'ai jamais eu de destination précise. Etant donné que je suis dans la rue, peu importe où je vais, c'est chez moi. J'entre dans un parc. Je vais m'arrêter un peu. Les lampadaires sont allumés et éclairent le parc.  
  
Je m'assois sur un banc. Je le fais toujours à cet heure. Je m'assied et je réfléchi. A quoi? A ma vie. A ce qu'aurait put être ma vie, si je n'avais pas été dans la rue. Peut-être que j'aurais un travail, une maison, quelqu'un à aimer. Peut-être cette personne si gentille qui m'a recueilli?  
  
Je ne devrais plus penser à lui. Ca me fait mal. J'aimerais être à sa place ou plutôt partager ce qu'il a avec lui. Mais pourquoi je me dis ça? Je ne le connais pas et je voudrais être avec lui? Comment est-ce possible? On ne peux pas apprécier quelqu'un en si peu de temps, ni encore moins en tomber amoureux.  
  
Pourtant, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que j'aimerais revoir ses beaux yeux. Il a les yeux tellement uniques. Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil. Améthyste est une couleur très rare. Ses yeux renferment tellement de gentillesse. On voit à travers lui. J'ai vu sa bonté et son honnêteté. Il respirait la joie de vivre et pourtant avait l'air si triste. La solitude. Pourtant quelqu'un comme lui ne devrait pas être seul. S'il est seul, c'est que les autres ne méritent pas de l'avoir, d'être son ami. Il est trop unique.  
  
Je me lève et recommence ma marche tel un somnambule. Je fais tout le tour des rues m'arrêtant pour admirer certaines vitrines et enviant ce qui est derrière. Je m'engage dans une rue déserte, en fait, c'est la rue où habite Duo. Non! Je n'ai pas oublié son nom. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais un jour l'oublier.  
  
Je me demande pourquoi je suis ici. C'est très étrange. Je n'avais même pas conscience que je m'étais dirigé ici. Je n'oserais même pas aller le voir. Il doit être sûrement entrain de s'amuser avec ses amis. Il m'a sûrement oublié depuis longtemps. Je ne dois être qu'un de ses bonnes actions de l'année parmi tant d'autres.  
  
Voilà que je deviens amer mais il y a de quoi. Je me demande pourquoi je ne fais rien. Je devrais pourtant faire quelque chose pour changer ma vie mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de vivre comme ça que je ne change rien. Il me faudrait de l'aide. Duo?  
  
Nan! Ca m'étonnerais que Duo veuille m'aider. Il en a déjà assez fait pour moi. Il va croire que j'abuse de sa gentillesse. Je rebrousse chemin. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée que je revienne dans cette rue. Ca me rappelle, des souvenirs douloureux. Oui, Duo éveille en moi des sentiments douloureux.  
  
J'ai l'estomac noué quand je pense à lui. Je me rappelle exactement le goût de ses lèvres. Je me souviens de sa saveur. Je me souviens de son odeur, légèrement vanillé. Je me souviens de sa tresse, ses long cheveux qui font qu'il est unique et ses yeux mais ça je l'ai déjà dit, ils sont unique. Ils sont si unique qu'on aurait envie de les contempler des heures tel un joyau précieux.  
  
Je suis presque arrivé au bout de la rue quand quelqu'un m'appelle. Quelqu'un m'appelle? Comment est-ce possible? Personne ne me connais. Je suis invisible pour tous ceux que je croise. Je me retourne et je vois une silhouette courir vers moi.  
  
-HEERO!!!!!!  
  
Je ne distingue toujours pas la personne qui me court après. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut? Peut-être est-ce. . .? Nan! Impossible. Ce n'est pas lui. Pourtant cette tresse qui se balance de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je le vois plus distinctement. C'est lui. C'est Duo.  
  
Il se souvient de moi alors? Il ne m'a pas oublié? D'un coup, j'ai le c?ur qui se réchauffe. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et bizarrement ça me rend anxieux de le voir. Je ne suis pas mieux que d'habitude. Toujours aussi sal et aussi clochard.  
  
Il se rapproche de moi et arrivé à ma hauteur me sourit. Il est essoufflé. Il pose ses mains sur ses genoux et se penche légèrement.  
  
-J'ai failli te louper, me dit-il.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Je t'ai vu de ma fenêtre. Je me suis empressé de descendre pour te rejoindre, il y a qu'à voir. Je suis encore en chausson.  
  
Je regarde la tenue dans laquelle il est. Pantalon de sport et T-shirt. Et en effet, il a ses chaussons. Il voulait me rejoindre. Mais pourquoi?  
  
-Pourquoi tu voulais me rejoindre?  
  
-Je voulais te revoir et bizarrement je regardé à la fenêtre quand tu es passé.  
  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
  
Il se rapproche de moi. Je me demande ce qu'il veut. Il me sourit toujours et je ne peux pas détacher mon regard du sien. Il a un si beau visage. Il pose sa main sur ma joue, rapproche son visage du mien et m'embrasse. Je suis complètement surpris mais je lui répond. Ca ne dure pas longtemps mais assez pour que je me rappelle la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se dégage de moi.  
  
-Tu comprends maintenant?  
  
Je ne dis rien et il m'entraîne dans son appartement. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. C'est impossible. Il ressent les même choses que moi. Ce serait possible qu'après si peu de temps, on puisse tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Comme deux âmes s?urs.  
  
-Tu peux t'asseoir, me dit-il. Tu veux quelque chose? Thé? Café? Coca?  
  
-Un thé, merci.  
  
Je m'assois sur son canapé. Je suis extrêmement tendu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Il revient de la cuisine quelques minutes après avec deux tasses chaudes. Il m'en tend une et je la prend. Duo s'assois à côté de moi.  
  
-Duo. Pourquoi?  
  
-Pourquoi quoi?  
  
-Pourquoi tout ça? Je veux dire, on ne se connais pas.  
  
Il prend un profonde inspiration et à ce moment, je redoute le pire.  
  
-Je sais qu'on ne se connais pas et ça me fait drôle de ressentir des sentiments pour quelqu'un que je n'ai connu que pendant une journée. Mais, c'est comme ça. je me dis que je n'aurais pas dut te laisser partir. J'ai eu un déclic quand tu m'as embrassé. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. J'ai voulu te retrouver mes je n'y arrivais jamais. A croire que tu avais disparu. Je me disais qu'un jour tu allais peut-être repasser par ici et je ne m'étais pas trompé.  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu regardais si je venais.  
  
-J'avoue que oui. J'avais l'espoir que tu repasse ici. Je sentais qu'au fond de moi, je te retrouverais parce qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. C'était impossible qu'on ne puisse pas se revoir.  
  
Ca me touche beaucoup ce qu'il me dit. Il pose sa tasse et je fais de même. Il met ses mains sur le miennes et les sert. Ca me réconforte.  
  
-Je t'aime. C'est la première fois que je ressens des sentiments aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Et peut-importe que je ne te connaisse pas bien. Au fond de moi, je sais que pour que je sois heureux, il faut que tu sois près de moi. On peut apprendre à se connaître, si tu le veux?  
  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je sais que je l'aime aussi mais je suis trop choqué pour lui répondre. C'est la première fois que l'on me dit ce genre de chose.  
  
-Heero? S'il te plait, dis quelque chose?  
  
-Je. . .je t'aime. Je croyais que mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproque. Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié. Je pensais que jamais je ne te reverrais et que je méritais pas d'être aimé.  
  
Il m'arrête, mettant son index sur ma bouche.  
  
-Tu mérite d'être aimer et j'espère le mériter assez. Sache que chaque jour, je n'ai pensais qu'à toi. Je t'aime.  
  
Il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse. Un baiser doux et sensuel, connu de nous seul. Jamais je ne veux le quitter. Je veux toujours être avec lui, l'aimer pour qu'il soit heureux. Je ne regretterais jamais de l'avoir rencontré cette nuit d'hiver, il y a quelque mois. C'est mon première amour et ce sera certainement le dernier.  
  
OWARI  
  
Je sais que c'est pas long comme deuxième partie mais je ne voyais pas ce que j'aurais put mettre d'autre. Et puis, j'aime bien comme c'est. C'était surtout la première partie qui importait. Pour la deuxième, c'était histoire que ça ne se finisse pas mal. C'est définitivement la fin de l'histoire. Je ne ferais pas de suite. Je vais me consacrer à mes autre fics, en espérant que j'ai de l'inspiration.  
  
S'il vous plait, des reviews, reviews, reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez. Merci. Nicolina. ^______^ 


End file.
